


love will keep the dark at bay

by Lefaym



Series: the space between us [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Established Relationship, Foreshadowing, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:50:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7243798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lefaym/pseuds/Lefaym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pressed between between Han and Leia, Luke can almost forget the visions that have been plaguing him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love will keep the dark at bay

**Author's Note:**

> My thanks to roane for beta-reading.

Luke still thinks it’s a dream sometimes, that he can have this. It seems impossible, when he’s half-lost out in the depths of wild space, that he can return to find them waiting for him. That they will greet him after months away with warm mouths and hands; that neither of them cares about all the reasons that they shouldn’t do this.

Sometimes, it’s not both of them: sometimes Han will be away following up on some scheme, and Leia’s eyes will glint when Luke asks about him; sometimes Leia will be off on a diplomatic mission, and Han will be going crazy because Ben won’t stop levitating things. Luke enjoys those times; he has extra time with Ben, and then after Ben has gone to bed, or to his academy, Luke makes the most of his chance to have Han or Leia all to himself for a while. He loves the way that Han whispers filthy endearments in his ear when they’re alone and tangled together; he loves the way that he and Leia sink into each other, the way she smiles just for him.

But it’s always best when it’s all three of them, wrapped around each other. 

It’s late when Luke arrives, this time. The final jump seems to have lasted an age, and Luke’s meditation exercises have not been quite enough to loosen the tight coil in his gut. But Luke senses Leia’s presence as soon as he exits hyperspace and the warm glow in the back of his mind immediately relieves some of the tension that has plagued him through so much of this journey. Through Leia, he feels an echo that tells him that Han is on-world too, and Luke closes his eyes for a moment, losing himself in the thought that soon he’ll be back with both of them.

He’ll be able to hold them; he’ll be able to see Ben, and he’ll know for certain that all is well with them.

Artoo sends through their landing codes, and Luke allows his hand to rest on the droid’s domed head for a moment. Much as he longs for Han and Leia, Luke is grateful for his small friend’s company.

Luke is delayed by over-zealous customs officials who become suspicious when he tells them he’s been travelling through uncharted systems, and then hostile when Artoo swears at them in binary and their protocol droid insists on translating. Luke resists the temptation to use a mind-trick on the officials, in spite of the growing itch inside him, insisting that he needs to see Han and Leia, to touch them, hold them close. They will still be there when he gets through.

Mercifully, traffic is light at this time of night, and even with a small detour to take Artoo to the oil-baths, the ride to Han and Leia’s apartment is a quick one.

Han greets him as the apartment door slides shut. Luke finds himself pulled into a long rough kiss; it’s been the better part of a year since he and Han have found themselves here at the same time.

When they stop for breath, Han tweaks the dusky-gold beard that Luke has allowed to grow in these past few weeks.

“You trying to convince everyone that you’re all wise and distinguished now?” Han asks, with a half-grin.

For the first time in weeks, Luke laughs. “Something like that.” It’s a better story than being too tired and distracted to shave.

“Yeah, well, don’t think you’re gonna fool me.”

“I won’t,” Luke says, his heart constricting a little as he pulls Han’s mouth back in toward his own.

Luke’s eyes are closed, and Han has him pressed back against the wall, but he hears Leia emerge from her office, where she’d no doubt been drafting one last memo for the night. Luke feels her hand close around his wrist.

“My turn, hot-shot,” she says, before shoving Han out of the way. Han just laughs as she takes his place.

Luke allows himself to revel in it. He reaches out to Han again, and pulls them both in close, holding them tight. For a moment, there’s nothing else in the universe but their warmth. But only for a moment. 

The images that have been playing through his mind are not dispelled so easily.

After a minute, Luke gently disentangles himself from both of them.

“I need to see Ben,” he says. “I know it’s late.”

Leia opens her mouth to object, but then she stops. Luke thinks she must have seen something in his expression, or perhaps she even caught something from his mind, because she just nods. Han looks from Luke to Leia and shakes his head with a small smile. Later, he might tease them about their “twin thing”, but for now he just squeezes Luke’s shoulder as Luke walks past him to Ben’s room.

He’s asleep. He’s peaceful. He’s safe.

Luke releases a long shuddering breath. He’d known that he would find Ben here, that the visions had been false. But it’s still a relief to see him, sleeping here and looking no different to any other child. He _is_ different, but that doesn’t matter right now. Luke will be able to teach him.

Luke allows his hand to rest on Ben’s head a moment, and the boy stirs. A gentle nudge with the Force helps him back toward deeper, more restful sleep, and Luke is just able to tell himself that he’s doing this for Ben’s sake and not his own.

He tells himself that Ben’s face is not the face he’s seen in his recent dreams.

When he emerges from Ben’s room, Luke closes his eyes and forces himself to clear his mind. He can’t afford to let fear guide his actions.

He’ll let love guide him instead.

Luke knows that Obi-Wan doesn’t see it this way; he knows that the Jedi code of days past would have forbidden this. His old mentor’s ghost has turned up to warn him more than once. _It’s not only because she’s your sister, Luke. Your attachment to both of them makes you vulnerable._ Luke has heard the story of how their father fell. He hasn’t forgotten how he almost fell himself, for Leia’s sake. And yet… Luke can’t help but wonder: would fear and anger have taken hold in Anakin’s heart if he hadn’t been told, over and again, that his love would make him weak?

A hand at his waist pulls Luke from his reverie.

“Come on,” says Leia gently. Luke lets her guide him toward the room she shares with Han, where there’s always space for Luke too, when he wants it.

Together, Leia and Han pull Luke down onto their bed. They both know exactly where to touch, to lick, to kiss. He knows how much they enjoy reducing him to an incoherent mess, and tonight Luke is happy enough to let them do it.

Luke has almost let himself forget everything when Han lifts Luke’s tunic, and Luke hears his breath catch at the sight of the tender pink scar running a hand’s-width across Luke’s stomach.

“What’ve you been up to out there, kid?”

“It’s nothing,” Luke tells him. “A scratch.”

That makes Leia pull back from him, just enough to see. “That’s not a scratch.”

Her eyes are hard and afraid when she looks at him, and Luke can feel the concern rolling off her. His skin is cold where they’d been touching him moments earlier.

“I’m fine, I promise,” he says, pulling her back in close. The scar really is nothing compared to everything else, but he doesn’t want to think about it right now either. There had been a moment, one terrible moment, when he thought he might never see either of them again. It doesn’t matter now. Luke presses his mouth to Leia’s, sending comfort through their bond. He runs his free hand through Han’s hair, reassuring him too.

Later, he’ll tell them. But for now he wants their touch, the warmth of their bodies.

Luke runs his hand down to Han’s neck, and guides him upwards. Luke shifts his head to catch Han’s mouth in turn.

This is good, this is wonderful, this is everything that Luke hardly lets himself believe when he’s out on his own seeking lost Jedi lore. But tonight, all three of them want more.

They’d figured out many different ways to make this work, in those first few months they’d spent together, before Luke had felt himself called away. Luke doubts he could ever forget a single moment they’d spent exploring each other.

Tonight, Leia positions herself beneath him and pulls Luke down to her. The heat of her mouth, pressing and urgent, sends a jolt to his already aching groin. Luke kisses her back just as urgently, moaning into her mouth as he feels Han’s slicked fingers pressing into him from behind.

It’s been too long, far too long, since Han has spread him open like this. Too long since Luke has felt Han’s cock stretching him wide, too long since he’s felt his skin tingle in this way in response to the almost unbearable fullness of it.

A wordless cry escapes Luke’s mouth as Han begins to thrust, nice and slow, shallow at first, and then deeper. When Han is in as far as he can go, he pauses, moving only when Leia adjusts herself beneath both of them and guides Luke into her body.

It’s almost enough to make Luke come right away, locked here between both of them. But he pulls himself back from the edge, using his training to draw on the calm within. Leia shudders against him, and Luke knows that she’s caught a rush of sensation falling from his mind. Luke reaches out to Han to pull him in too -- it doesn’t always work with someone not attuned to the Force, but like this, with their bodies joined, with Leia’s untrained abilities added to Luke’s, it’s enough, and Luke hears Han gasp as a wave of sensation hits him.

Together, all three begin to move, thrust and pull, hands running over hips and thighs, pausing when they meet, fingers twining together for a moment before they move on to explore further. Luke’s vision blurs. Han has found exactly the right angle, and Leia is so warm and close around him.

The old Jedi had denied themselves attachments in an attempt to deny their very selves. But here, pressed between the two living people he’s loved longest, Luke knows that those past Jedi were wrong, because he can feel himself dissolving into them.

A shuddering sob escapes Luke’s throat as he comes. He feels his climax push Leia past her own edge, and together they pull Han with them.

Luke is trembling. Leia runs one hand through his hair, and brushes the wetness from his face with another. Han kisses Luke’s shoulders, Luke’s back, as he slowly pulls away.

They settle on either side of him, still holding him.

Han laughs, a little breathlessly. “I dunno what sort of Jedi tricks you’re picking up on your travels, Luke, but this gets more intense every time.”

Luke laughs with him. “I haven’t found any new tricks like that since the… forbidden holocron last year.” Luke smiles at the memory, and wonders what Obi-Wan would make of _that_ Jedi artefact. “This was just…” Luke sighs, the smile fading from his lips. “I needed you both. I missed you.”

Leia gives him a searching look. “What happened out there, Luke?” she asks, her hand running across his new scar. Luke knows he won’t be able to evade her now.

He presses his lips to her forehead. “A relic of the Empire,” he says. “One of Palpatine’s old Inquisitors, stranded alone all these years on a barren moon.” No need to mention the Sith temple. “I pitied him, and he caught me unawares.” _He found his way into my head, and saw things he shouldn’t have seen._ Luke’s shields are stronger now, and he knows that Leia won’t catch that thought.

“There’s more than that, though,” says Han, and Luke’s chest aches. He can hide his thoughts all he wants, but Han and Leia both know him well enough to see through him without the Force. 

Luke returns to the story.

“He… he made some threats. Baseless threats.” _If you won’t let me have you, then I’ll take the boy instead._ “I wanted to help him. It wasn’t his fault he’d been twisted like that. He was just a child when they took him. But when I wouldn’t do what he wanted, he tried to kill me. I… killed him instead. I think I did.”

The last words slip out unintentionally, and Luke wishes he could take them back. It should be impossible to survive a blow to the head the sliced his skull near in two. But Luke had been bleeding himself, fear had been clawing at his heart, and he’d known that he couldn’t afford to go back and check.

Leia sighs against Luke’s shoulder, but she doesn’t push him further. Han reaches across Luke’s body to take Leia’s hand.

Luke tells himself that the dreams and visions since then have merely been shadows, the Dark Side trying to cloud his judgment and take hold where Luke won’t let it in; he only has to refuse to act, to refuse to give into fear…

He lets his eyes fall shut. He can feel both their heartbeats, pressed against him. Han and Leia are safe. Ben is safe. This is no dream, and it never has been. They’ve fought, and suffered, and won, and Luke won’t let himself destroy it.


End file.
